Confessions from A Teenage Girl’s Diary
by sparklingblade
Summary: Producers make Lizzie's life a reality movie. Will she like what she sees onscreen?
1. On A Lazy Afternoon Watching TV

Confessions from A Teenage Girl's Diary  
  
Lizzie enters a well-make-your-life-into-a-movie contest, and she wins. However will she like what she sees on the big screen?  
  
Author's Note:  
  
* This happens during their eighth grade. The movie has not happened in this story, nor did Miranda leave. Also, I made up the names of companies, making them sound like real ones :P  
  
* Me no steal, you no sue, you read, you review, me say, thank you! Ü  
  
* Lastly, "Labeled: A Veruca Story" and "Spinning Around", my two other stories are going to be updated in the next few days. I haven't abandoned them.  
  
Chapter One: Sweet News  
  
* * * *  
  
"Pass the popcorn, will you?" Miranda told Gordo as she channel-surfed some more. "I'm really hungry."  
  
Gordo did as Miranda had told him. "Didn't you eat at the cafeteria?"  
  
"Please," Miranda said as she reached for the bucket of popcorn. She made a face. "It's Wednesday, it's Mystery Meat day."  
  
"Hey you guys," Lizzie said as she went over to her two best friends. She sat beside them in the couch. "What's up?"  
  
Gordo smiled. "The stars? The ceiling?"  
  
"Very funny Gordo," Lizzie said. She turned her focus on the tv. "Eew, Pokemon!" Lizzie reached for the remote control.  
  
"Hey, I like Pokemon!" Miranda said defensively as she snached away the remote from Lizzie. "Besides, it's just a commercial."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, trying her best not to smile. "So what are you watching then?"  
  
"The Real Junior High," Miranda said, her eyes transfixed on the TV.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo who just shrugged. "I'm just watching whatever Miranda's watching."  
  
A commercial came on, and the three became silent, as if on cue.  
  
"ANDTV is sponsoring a new contest in cooperation with Old Line Cinema and Ununiversal Films. We will select one lucky person, aged 14-17, and make his own life into a movie! Actors will play the parts, but the dialogue and storylines are yours - yes, YOURS! Imagine your favorite star playing you. Want Lindsay Lohan to play your girlfriend, or Christy Romano as you? What are you waiting for? Join now, here are the details - "  
  
The commercial went on and finished in a few minutes.  
  
"Ohmigosh," Miranda said. "That is so cool! We should definitely enter that contest."  
  
Gordo laughed. "I don't think they plan on making a movie called 'Miranda Craft: Ethan Raider' soon."  
  
Miranda slapped Gordo's forehead and made a face. "Lizzie, what do you think?"  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment. It did seem like a good deal. And what were the chances of them making it? There was no harm in trying.  
  
"I'm all for it."  
  
Miranda smiled at her blonde-haired friend. "Cool. How bout you Mr. Social Outcast?"  
  
Gordo gave it some serious consideration. "Well, it'd be cool to see how they make a real movie. A feature film," he thought out loud. "Okay, I'll do it. Who knows, maybe one of us will win."  
  
Miranda smiled. "Bueno. Anyone know the ANDTV address?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Three months have passed without any of them hearing about the contest. They assumed they didn't win and completely forgot about it.  
  
Until. . .  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Kate said, smiling at her. "Come sit with us," she said, motioning for Lizzie to sit beside her and Claire, in the cheerleading table.  
  
Lizzie looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
Kate smiled at her, completely ignoring Miranda and Gordo who were just behind Lizzie. "You heard me, Lizzie. Sit with us." Her voice was sweet and syrupy, and it didn't fail to be unnoticed by the trio.  
  
"What's the deal, Sanders?" Miranda asked flatly. "What you up to? Going to throw soup at Lizzie's shirt? Getting Ed to go here and throw green paint at her again?"  
  
Claire shussed her off. "Listen twitchie," she said. "It's Lizzie we want to talk to," her voice sounded exactly like Claire's - sickengly sweet.  
  
Just that moment Ethan entered the cafeteria  
  
"Hey, Gor-don, Miranda," he said as he passed the two of them. "Lizzie, congratulations on winning the ANDTV contest."  
  
"Huh? What you talking about?" Lizzie said.  
  
Kate did the talking. "Hel-lo, your life is going to be made into a movie!"  
  
Lizzie's face flustered, and Miranda was smiling. Gordo managed a weak, "wow."  
  
"Bu-bu---but.. how do you guys know and I don't?"  
  
"Duh," Claire said. "Like the teacher's lounge doesn't have television?"  
  
"What are you doing in the teacher's lounge?" Gordo asked her.  
  
Claire snapped at Gordo. "None of your business."  
  
"Anyways, they made the announcement just an hour ago. They should be calling you up real soon." Kate told Lizzie as Ethan went on his way, waving them all goodbye.  
  
"Wow," was all Lizzie could muster.  
  
Miranda smirked at Kate and Claire. "Figures. You want Lizzie to sit with you so you can be friends and hope that you'll get lots of mention in the movie," she told them. "NOT HAPPENING!" she laughed.  
  
Kate and Claire glared at her as they stood up. "Whatever, Sanchez." Then in an angelic tone, they waved goodbye to Lizzie. "See you on the flip side, Lizzie." They then kissed Lizzie's cheeks.  
  
"What was that about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo shrugged. "Don't know, but what I know is, I'm going to witness a real film in the making. Wow! And," he paused. "I wonder who they're going to get to play you?"  
  
"And us!" Miranda shrieked as she pulled Gordo and Lizzie to a corner. "This is so cool. Check you out, you're going to be famous!"  
  
Lizzie smiled at her friends. She was excited by the news but remained calm. She'll have to wait for a confirmation, because she didn't want to believe it completely until it was official. But then she couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
"Do you think Claire Danes would agree to play me?" she asked as the three of them made their way out of the cafeteria.  
  
They continued talking about actors possibly going to play them. Lizzie felt very excited. This was going to be a great experience.  
  
^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@ How was it? Please review, I appreciate them. Thanks! Ü  
  
" 


	2. Meet the Cast

CONFESSIONS OF A TEENAGE GIRL CHAPTER 2: MEET THE CAST  
  
*A/N: I made up the names.  
  
"Hello, movie star!" Miranda greeted her friend as she approached the Quad. "Everyone wants to know you, everyone wants to be your best friend!"  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Hi to you too, Miranda."  
  
It has been a month since Lizzie got the call from Old Line and Ununiversal telling her she won their contest. After much prodding with her parents, Mr. McGuire signed the contracts for her daughter. In a week, A Junior High Girl starts filming. The producers decided to title the movie that because it's straight and simple, direct and across the point, very much how Lizzie wanted it to be.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and later on Gordo, were talking about the filming. Lizzie was excited that her ordinary life was jumping to the big screen, Miranda was excited that her life is kind of jumping to the big screen, and Gordo was excited that he will get what he calls "an experience of a lifetime".  
  
"You know," Miranda started. "This whole movie thing is very, very exciting. The only downpart is that they chose to have unknown actors play everyone in the movie."  
  
Lizzie made a face. "Yeah, I know. But hey, it won't be so bad."  
  
"Sucks that they only put $20 million as a budget," Gordo said as he cleared his throat. "Not much action sequences can be filmed within that money range."  
  
The three friends laughed as Lizzie grabbed something from her bag.  
  
"Okay, so it says here a Chelsea McKenzie will play me, a Maya Rodriguez will play you, and a Colin Whitaker will play Gordo," Lizzie said as she read off the casting sheet. They were meeting the actors later that day and filming will start the day after. The producers wanted the main characters - namely Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Matt, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire - to bond with the actors going to play them, even just for a day.  
  
"Who's going to play your parents?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie scanned the list. "Ani Klein and William Nokia." She shrugged. "Never heard of 'em."  
  
Miranda shrugged. "Who's playing Matt?"  
  
Gordo checked the list. "Kevin McKellar." He looked at girls. "Who's he?" A blank stare was all he got.  
  
"So," an irritatingly sweet voice passed through the trio's ears. "How's the script, Lizzie? I hope it didn't leave out the fact that we were EXTREMELY close in elementary and now again, in eighth grade."  
  
"Kate," Lizzie sighed. "The script's a secret. I myself haven't seen any thing. They just made me write into my journal these past few weeks and they asked for some pages of my old diary to use as a basis. I haven't got a clue."  
  
Miranda and Gordo nodded in agreement.  
  
Kate smiled. "Oh, that's neat. I'm sure it will be good. In fact, Lizzie, it will be fantastic. I'm very sure." She winked at Lizzie, waved her goodbye and proceeded to ignore Miranda and Gordo.  
  
Gordo chuckled. "Whatever's in your diary, I'm sure nothing in it will say anything good about Kate."  
  
Lizzie smiled, and the bell rung. The trio went out of the quad and back to their classes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, we're here," Mr. McGuire said as he pulled the car to a stop. They were standing outside the Men-Rar studios in downtown Hollywood, "everyone ready?"  
  
Jo, Matt, Miranda, Gordo, and of course Lizzie, nodded in agreement. "Okay, Hollywood, here we go!"  
  
They went inside the studio, where after waiting for a few minutes, were escorted to an expensive-looking conference room. The reaction around the room was one: "Woah."  
  
"Good evening, Mr. McGuire, Lizzie," a man in a neatly-pressed business suit greeted from behind them. "I'm Kiefer Holmes, president of Old Line Cinema. Please, have a seat."  
  
Mr. Holmes did not waste any time. "Please allow me to present to you your onscreen alter-egos. They've been picked from hundreds of actors who auditioned. As with the contract you signed, these actors are irreplaceable for the project."  
  
The door opened and Mr. Holmes' assistant, a short but lovely woman named Ms. Mitchell entered. "Okay, may I present to you, the lead cast of A Junior High Girl!"  
  
She cleared her throat. "As Sam McGuire, William Nokia."  
  
A lean man, a bit taller than Sam, entered the room. Lizzie could tell he was the perfect choice to play her dad - they shared a lot of physical qualities, the same doofy smile even.  
  
"You may remember Ani Klein as Morticia Addams in The Addams Family Tenth Reunion: Wonderland Waterslide."  
  
Lizzie had never heard of the film, but as she and her friends whisphered, Ani Klein did indeed look like Mrs. McGuire. She was shy and self- conscious, and physically very similar to her mom.  
  
"Playing our little troublemaker Matt McGuire is Kevin McKellar."  
  
The boy who entered the room had long hair and was a bit taller than Matt. Lizzie wasn't too sure if he was a good choice, and the others echoed that sentiment. Still they kept quiet, knowing they could do nothing.  
  
"As the girl bestfriend Miranda, Maya Rodriguez."  
  
An obviously Latina-girl about Miranda' height entered the room. She smiled at Miranda and Gordo and Lizzie had to agree, she was a good choice. Given the proper Miranda clothes she would fit the role to a T.  
  
"As David Gordon, or should I say Gordo, Colin Whitaker."  
  
A geeky-looking boy smiled at the trio, then avoided any eye contact. Miranda and Lizzie shared a look. He was perfect for the role.  
  
"And may I present, the lead of A Junior High Girl, the onscreen Lizzie McGuire, Chelsea McKenzie."  
  
Lizzie took one look at the girl, had a shocked look on her face, opened her mouth, and let out a scream.  
  
* * * * * Ooh, cliffhanger. Tell me if you want me to continue. Please review! 


	3. Disbelief, Shock, Joy, and a Leg Going N...

**CONFESSIONS FROM A TEENAGE GIRL'S DIARY**

**CHAPTER 3: Disbelief, Shock, Joy, and a Leg Going Numb**

Chelsea McKenzie beamed at Lizzie. "So we finally meet, Lizzie McGuire," she said, grinning at Lizzie from ear to ear. "Although that scream wasn't exactly the reaction I had in mind."

Lizzie looked disgusted. "This must be some kind of joke!" she said, looking at Mr. Holmes and Ms. Mitchell, hoping for them to answer positively, but they just shook their heads.

"Now, now, Miss McGuire, there's nothing you can do," Mr. Holmes began, his voice calm but firm. "Miss McKenzie has already been hired to play you. Everything's set."

"Miss McKenzie?" Lizzie said, her voice raising. "That's not even her real name! I - we –  know this girl!"

Lizzie took a look at her parents, Matt and her friends, who all nodded. They too seemed a bit shock at Chelsea McKenzie's presence.

Ms. Mitchell smiled. "Lizzie, that's her stage name."

"Yes," Chelsea said quickly, as if she wanted to clear the issue. "I'm an aspiring actress, and this is my first successful audition, Lizzie. Isn't that great? Anyway, they picked out my stage name for me."

Mr. and Mrs. McGuire looked at Lizzie as if saying "it's not so bad", but Lizzie just sighed. There really was nothing she can do but accept the fact that Chelsea McKenzie – a.k.a. Andie Robinson, the "sevy" who kept on copying her – was going to play her life story.

* * *

Days passed by and the shooting of A Junior High Girl went by quickly. They only had two more weeks and the movie was finished. As with the contract, Lizzie and her parents cannot view the script and know the details until the special screening is set. 

Lizzie tried to avoid Andie at school but she didn't need to bother. Andie was always with Kate, who for some reason was still kind to Lizzie, but not going around being extra-sweet around her.

"McG," Gordo said as he took a seat. "I was surfing through the Internet yesterday and looked at what I found," he said, handing his printout.

**ANDTV ENTERS REALITY GENRE**

**After the much-publicized talks with Ununiversal and Old Line Cinema, ANDTV has successfully won a two-picture deal with the said movie companies for reality-based movies. First up is "A Junior High Girl", based on the life of 14-year old Lizzie McGuire of ****Hillridge****, ****California****. Filming has started more than two months ago and will conclude in two weeks. A target date of 20 August has been set. Mostly first-time actors have won the parts, including the lead. The movie is budgeted at $20 Million, and is predicted to be a box-office smash for ANDTV.**

"Wow," Lizzie said as she smiled as she finished reading the article. " Coolie."

"You betcha," Miranda said as she too took a seat beside Lizzie. "This is majorly awesome."

* * *

August 15th had arrived, and the special screening for "Confessions from A Teenage Girl's Diary" – the final title of "A Junior High Girl" – was set for today. Lizzie could not believe how fast time has flown by. The movie finished in record time, and just a week later, the post-production had concluded. In a matter of weeks posters advertising the movie had been circulated, and as much as Lizzie hated to admit it, Andie looked good in the posters. It showed her sitting on a tree house, wearing pink and purple clothing, reading from her diary.  She had a smile and looked sweet, as Miranda and her parents pointed out to her. Matt and Gordo, meanwhile, thought that Andie looked "surprisingly hot". 

The screening was at 8:00 in the evening, and they were due to leave at 6:30, but by 5:00 Lizzie was finished preparing. Not having anything better to do, she went online and typed the movie title. She found one site and clicked on it, then proceeded to read the article.

**Two new films fight it out for the Top Spot****  
Two new releases will go to wide release this weekend. Old Line and Ununiversal team up with ANDTV for the first of their two reality based movies, _Confessions from a Teenage Girl's Diary_. Based on the life of  fourteen year old ordinary California girl Lizzie McGuire – whom the studio said cannot be reached for any interviews prior to the movie premiere – _Confessions_ is opening ultra-wide with 3,500 theaters on Friday. Feedback has been mostly positive, and it looks like the actress playing the lead character – Chelsea McKenzie, is on her way to stardom. Budgeted at $20M, the movie should have no problem gaining a respectable amount this weekend. However, if it reaches #1 is yet to be seen. The other new release this weekend is the Australian hit movie _Need for Speed_, which is about racing nuts, and is definitely made for racing nuts. Like _Confessions_, _Need for Speed _is budgeted at $20M, but opens in less theaters – 3,240 to be exact. However the male audience might dominate against the female fanbase _Confessions _is likely to bring.**

**_Need for Speed _****may open with a strong $24M, but _Confessions from a Teenange Girl's Diary _will not be too far behind with $22M. Good timing for both movies that they are opening to different audiences – so whether _Speed _or _Confessions _take the #1 spot is yet to be seen, as the audience has proven to be a tricky market to figure out in the box office lately.**

Lizzie was in shock. A movie based on her life is predicted to make 22 Million Dollars on its first weekend? That was great news! She instantly called up Miranda and they three-wayed with Gordo. She told them the news and they were naturally excited to hear about it.

"McGuire, do you know how much more they're going to pay you?" Miranda was inquisitive. "I mean, it's great you got $500,000 for the rights to your lifestory, but if this movie becomes a hit, and I'm sure it will – I'm sure they'll give you more!"

Lizzie screamed in delight. "Ohmygosh, I never thought about that." She and Miranda screamed some more, but it Gordo it was enough. He cut in the girls' screaming. "Guys, it's already ten minutes after six. We better get going."

"Okay," Lizzie said. "I'll be expecting you guys in twenty minutes." They said their goodbyes and Lizzie couldn't wait for her friends. They were carpooling with the McGuires, while the Sanchezes and Gordons will carpool in another car.

"Ow!" Lizzie screamed as she felt her leg go numb. "Uh oh," she said to herself. Her leg doesn't go numb unless something – something bad, something she won't like – is coming. But what could the premiere bring that Lizzie won't like, aside from the fact that Andie is playing her? 

She sighed, massaged her leg for a few minutes, shook the thought aside, and went downstairs to join her parents.

"It's going to be a blast, Lizzie." Matt said, actually having a decent conversation with her sister for once. "Everyone is talking about it."

Lizzie couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be good."

What's the movie like? How will they react, will they like it or not? The special screening for _Confessions of A Teenage Girl's Diary _is coming soon at a chapter near you. LOL. Anyways, please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
